


The Fall of a King

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [63]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's time to hunt and kill a king.





	The Fall of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer looked around the Hall of Souls. This was where his search had taken him to. From here on out he couldn't go any further. G.A.R.C.I.A. had sent a message back to Ikora Rey that would have the rest of the Fireteam getting to him. Not just Aaron and JJ but Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan as well. This was it. This was going to be the final battle against Oryx. There was no reason to put it off anymore. Nothing was holding them back. They had discovered all they needed to know about killing Oryx, and he was at his weakest that he was going to be while they were at their strongest.

It was time.

The wait was the worst. Spencer knew that going against Oryx with no help was not going to help him. It would kill him, and he wasn't going to allow Oryx to finally kill a Sov. It was strange that he had been thinking of himself more as that than as Reid lately. It was like Reid was the cover identity that he was using while hiding the Guardians even though that wasn't the truth of the matter at all.

"How did you find this?" Morgan asked as he stepped up behind Spencer. He was alone so far.

"A lot of hunting."

"The others are on their way. They were on Earth, and I was on Venus hunting a few Fallen who are acting stupid."

'Sorry to pull you away," Spencer said.

"I'll go back for them, with at least one other after this is done."

"Good, wouldn't help to have them do stupid stuff and not die for it."

"So this is really it?" Morgan asked.

"I think so. We aren't going to get a better time."

"Zavala tried to argue that a different team needed to go, but Cayde asked him how they planned on doing anything if someone needed to be Ascendant to get to him as we are the only ones that are."

Spencer snorted, and he felt the arrival of the rest of the team. He could feel the Light of them as if it was struggling to breathe in so much Darkness. He turned to see the rest of the team spread out in an arc as they walked toward him and Morgan.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Hell, yes," Spencer said.

"Then let's get this over with and kill a king," Aaron said.

"So there are two glowing Tomb Husks," Prentiss said as she stepped past Spencer and patted his shoulder as she moved.

"I figure that touching those will bring hell to us," Spencer said.

"I agree."

"So there isn't a lot that we can do without knowing what we are facing but when we've picked them up before we can't fire our guns as it takes both hands to hold them." Spencer looked at the five that were in front of him.

"I'll take the Tomb Husk for us," JJ said as she stepped closer to Spencer.

"I'll take it for us," Morgan said.

"Good. Stick with your team," Aaron said.

JJ and Morgan stepped up with the other four stayed back. There was no telling what kind of hell was going to erupt when they took the Tomb Husks, but Spencer wasn't looking forward to it at all. The second that both Husks were down, portals opened up. Taken appeared en mass and Spencer started to fire at them. It was just a few minutes, and all of them were dead.

"What now?" Morgan asked. He was back further than JJ was but before Spencer could answer. JJ started to walk forward. Morgan's head turned a little as well, looking where she was going.

"It's a mental pull," JJ said. She stopped walking and waited until Morgan was even with her. They both stepped up to the same statue. "Should we?"

"It can't hurt," Aaron said.

JJ and Morgan jammed down the Husks at the same time. The sound of Taken portals told them that more were showing up, somewhere but not in sight. Then more Taken started to spawn with them in the center. JJ and Morgan grabbed the new two Husks and ran out of the hall where the statues were.

"Spencer go with JJ. Morgan take Prentiss. Dave and I will hold this area. I assume we have to get these Husks somewhere else and pick up new ones," Aaron said.

Spencer nodded his head in agreement before taking off for the left. Morgan took off for the right only slightly waiting for Prentiss to catch up to him. Spencer ran for his life, making sure that JJ stayed close. The first thing that Spencer saw was the formation of the final bit of the portal that would drop Taken with them but then also a shield that went up. Spencer rushed into the shield, and it broke. He saw the Husk but between it and them were Centurions. Spencer drew his swords, wanting close combat. He rushed at the first set, sliding on his hip to get past them and under their shields before he jabbed at their backs and then took off their heads. He looked at the next set, seeing them getting ready to fire. He ran at them and jumped over their heads as their shields created that buffet of energy that would knock him off of his feet as well as throw him back.

JJ grabbed the Husk as soon as she was able to and Spencer turned to run with her before more Taken appeared. Spencer and JJ were rushing out of the hall they were in to see that Aaron and Rossi were taking out the last of the Taken that had spawned there to block them from getting to the statues. Morgan and JJ dropped their Husks down onto the statues and then took off back to the way that they had come from. Spencer rushed after JJ seeing that she was aiming for the same place as the time before. Spencer saw the shield in place again, but this time it took more than him slamming into it to destroy it. He slashed at it a few times with his sword.

On the other side were more Centurions and Spencer worked on killing them so that JJ could get all the way down to the Husk. It was a great deal of a distance further than the last had been. Spencer worked on killing them, but there were more, and there were even Thralls this time dropping in.

"Jump down and get it, then run back. I'll hold these fuckers off," Spencer yelled at JJ.

"You got it." JJ took off running, and Spencer ignored her. He needed to focus on what was in front of him and not JJ. She would let him know if she got too bombarded.

It was a lot of work, killing the Taken that were in the room with him, especially keeping them from following JJ but when Spencer emerged with no Taken left to bother him, JJ was long gone. Which was what he wanted. He stayed where he was working his way deeper into the ship.

"Morgan, I'm hanging where I am."

"Same," Spencer said.

"We are going to have to do this several more times. There are six statues, and we only have two done." Aaron's tone was his Hotch tone.

"Sounds like a plan," Rossi said.

Four more times they repeated it with Spencer edging deeper and deeper into the tunnel-like area where the Husks were spawning. When the sixth was grabbed, Spencer followed JJ back up to the area where the statues were. JJ and Morgan dropped the last two Husks into the statue, and they all turned to see what was going to happen when the shield fell.

"What is this place?" Prentiss asked.

"The Court of Oryx," Spencer said. Spencer took up the lead, creeping onto the dais that was in front of them. He was pretty sure a portal was going to open for them to go through or for a crap ton of Taken or Hive to come through to try and kill them. "Hang back. Morgan with me."

"You got it." Morgan jogged to catch Spencer's side and then kept on moving forward at the same pace as Spencer. Morgan moved a little to the right when Spencer started toward the left. They each took a side of the stairs. As they neared the top, a portal formed just like Spencer thought it would and out of it came Hive. Spencer pushed into the throng and started to swing his sword chopping at whatever got close. He was about to turn to tell the others to stay back when he was shoved through the portal. It felt weird going that way.

There was a room on the other side and no enemies. It seemed that what had come through already was all that was going to come through. Spencer turned to walk back through, but as he did, Morgan was there.

"There was a charge it seemed as the portal opened and we've cut through what you didn't kill already." Morgan cleared the opening, and the other four came through just seconds later.

"I guess I expected a welcoming party," Prentiss said.

"I think that they jumped the gun and greeted us outside of the house," Rossi said.

"Let's take it slow though," Aaron said.

"You got it," everyone else answered.

The room let out into a hallway, and Spencer still moved slowly through it all. There were no Hive and no Taken as they walked to the next room. Which had a whole bunch of swinging platforms.

"The Crux," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered over the comms.

"Be careful as hell, we have no clue where the bottom is and G.A.R.C.I.A. being able to find your body to revive it is going to be hard much less getting back here," Aaron said.

"That looks like a very long fall," JJ said as she looked down over the side of the stable platform they were on.

"Slow and steady for you and me, Hotch. This kind of shit ain't made for us Hunters."

"Morgan, Dave, you two go first. Prentiss and I will follow and then Spencer and JJ last. Everyone make sure the person in front is on the other platform before trying to jump across. I don't want anyone bumping anyone else or trying to find a place to land. As always, wait for everyone to get on the platform before starting for the next in case shit spawns to try and kill us."

Spencer watched as everyone nodded.

Morgan took the lead and jumped across as the platform was coming back toward them. He rushed to the center before Rossi started his jump. It was slow going to get them all across, but Spencer understood and agreed with why Aaron wanted them to do it like they were. It was easier that way and better defense.

There was a walkway jutting out on the other side, and it was smaller than the platforms so the final jump took longer because no one moved until they were sure they weren't going to fall to what would probably be their ultimate death. There was no break, but the first jumpers did wait until Spencer was on the walkway before they started for what looked like a hallway on the other end. Crystals were growing everywhere like they did everywhere on the ship and in Hive controlled areas. The only light came from small fixtures that were low to the ground.

Spencer was a little shocked when he saw the Tomb Ship settled in the middle of a room after a few minutes of walking. Nothing left the ship to attack them, so they kept on moving. There was another Tomb Ship just on the other side in a different room. Spencer got about halfway across the expanse of the ship when the icon telling him where he was on his HUD changed from The Crux to Portico. Portico had a Tomb Ship at what looked like a launch pad or something. There was a Knight at the end of the ship but Morgan ad Rossi had it nearly dead before Spencer got close. More Hive spawned in below, and Spencer and JJ jumped down with Prentiss and Aaron to work on killing them.

When it was clear of enemies, Spencer walked to the edge of the area in front of the ship to see just a huge expanse. Then Tomb Ships ported in. This seemed to be a manufacturing plant or repair area for Tomb Ships. Spencer rushed back to jump up on top of the Tomb Ship to allow for better sight and jumping across the ships that were coming at them.

"Right or left?" Aaron asked.

"Right," Spencer answered. He jumped over to the ship coming at them from the right. The ship felt right, which was weird to him, but he went with his gut.

The rest of the team followed him down. There were another few ships headed at them, and the right just felt correct again to him. Spencer looked at the ships and just picked the one that felt right. There were a few spots where ships didn't feel right, so Spencer crouched down and waited for it to pass and not knock him off. At the end of the ship jumping, there was a massive platform with a lot of stairs. Spencer jumped over to it and waited for the rest of the team.

Another hallway waited on them at the end of all of that. The team moved a lot quicker through all of that to be faced with another ship and two plates. Spencer jumped onto the ship, but nothing happened.

"Plates?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Spencer answered. He watched as Rossi, Aaron, and JJ jumped onto the ship with him before the other two moved.

Morgan and Prentiss each stepped onto a plate and they slowly started to glow. Only when the plates were entirely glowing did the ship start to move. Morgan and Prentiss made mad dashes for the ship and barely landed on it. At the end of the ship's journey, there was a platform with Hive waiting. Aaron started to pick off the Hive before they even got close.

The platform only had a single room, and it had one of the weird elevators that just whisked one up using force instead of a mechanical device that had the floor like Humans used. That took them to a hallway lined area that was mostly dark with puddles of water. Those halls took them to a door that didn't start to open until all six of them were standing there.

Inside that room, Spencer saw eight Adepts praying, they looked like Acolytes, but his HUD called them Adepts. A higher order of Acolytes it seemed. The room felt off, though.

"No," Spencer said when Morgan started forward.

"I agree," Prentiss said. She stepped up to where she was beside Spencer. "Let's look around."

Spencer and Prentiss split up and moved in opposite directions. JJ and Aaron followed behind Spencer while Rossi and Morgan with Prentiss.

"I have one of those damned things that have tried to kill us before," Prentiss said.

"So do we."

Spencer looked at JJ as she spoke.

"They are not active yet, but I bet that they will go active if we touch those Adepts out there." Aaron sounded a little harried, but Spencer understood why. "Morgan you take one of them, Spencer you the other. The rest of us will work on the Adepts and anything else. Yell if you need help, don't feel bad asking for help either."

"We never do," Morgan said.

Spencer watched as his team fought whatever came out of the center portal doorway as he stood to make sure that the thing he was standing under didn't kill the lot of them in one go. A few Acolytes and other things came out of doorways in the room he was in, but mostly it was him just watching. He hated it, but he understood. Spencer was an excellent single fighter and so wasn't Morgan, Rossi was good, but he was better in a duo or a group.

It seemed like it was going to last forever, the fight that they put on killing everything as it came. Then there was a clank that seemed to reverberate through even the air. Spencer felt something and then noticed that the killing thing he was under kind of died down and Spencer stepped away from it. He got far enough away that it wasn't able to sense him but stayed close enough that he would be able to get back to it if it started to act up again. There was nothing.

"Clear," Aaron called.

"There is data in the air. Something about the Warpriest finding you worthy," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Wonder who the Warpriest is?" JJ asked.

"I guess we will friend out. Ladies first," Rossi said as the portal disappeared to show them a doorway where they were sure to be heading next.

"Cad," Prentiss joked as she brushed past him, knocking into his body. JJ and Prentiss were the first through the door.

The next room had a lot of things inside of it, one of which was several levels and three new plates according to the rest of the team as they wandered around. It was interesting to see how careful they all were being at the moment. No one wanted to mess up.

"The only thing we can do is step on the plates and see what happens," Aaron said. He stepped onto the one he was closest to. Morgan took one and Spencer looked at Prentiss. Prentiss held out her hand in a fist and cupped the bottom of that fist with her other hand.

"Really?" Spencer said, laughing. He walked up to her and copied her hand symbol.

"Oh, yes." Prentiss raised her hand. "What do you call it?"

"Ro sham bo," Spencer said. He grinned. "I bet you call it rock paper scissors."

"Yes."

Prentiss slammed her hand down on her fist. She repeated, raising it up and dropping it down and on the last Spencer kept his hand in a fist as she popped out two fingers. "Shit."

"I rarely lose at it." Spencer hustled over to the last plate and stepped on it. He swapped from his Scout Rifle he had been using in the other room to his Pulse. G.A.R.C.I.A was very helpful and made sure that his weapons were where he wanted them.

Power flooded through the room, and Spencer felt it deep inside of his body as he watched the platform that looked like it was where something was going to spawn. He was right, and a Knight appeared.

"I'm assuming that is the Warpriest?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," G.A.R.C.I.A said.

"Interesting," Aaron said about a second after his shot echoed around the room.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"That didn't hit him," Aaron said.

"Well we are worthy, just not of killing him, it seems," Prentiss deadpanned.

"Yes, well. We are going to be worthy of killing him if I have to shove my boot up Oryx's ass myself," Morgan said.

"That's very interesting, and I would love to see that but let's figure out what is going on here," JJ pleaded as the Warpriest started to fire at them. The Boomer, the name given to the weapon a lot of Knights used for the boom it made when hitting, rocked JJ nearly totally off her feet when it hit close to where she was. A lot was going on in the seconds after that as the Warpriest was firing at any Guardian he could see while more Hive was spawning in.

Clearing the room wasn't that hard of work for the three of them, but even after they had cleared them, Spencer could see their shots on the Warpriest not connecting. Spencer was about to leave the area about his plate to see if a sword would do damage when he heard the yell of a Knight, but it wasn't from the Warpriest. A Hallowed Knight came out of a doorway to Spencer's right, and it tried to backhand Prentiss off the level they were on. Spencer started to fire into it's back to gain its attention, but it was intent on Prentiss. Thankfully she jumped out of the way.

Spencer looked at the others before the Knight started to bear down on him and saw that each of the plates had a Knight they were contending with. The Knights were thankfully not that hard to take care with concentrated fire from each of the two guarding the plates. Spencer looked up at the glyphs on the pillar to see that certain ones were lit up. They were doing it in a specific order.

"Left, right, middle," Spencer called out.

"For what?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe plates?" Spencer said because he really wasn't that sure.

"Let's try it."

Morgan stepped on his first with Spencer going next and then Aaron. A red tether formed toward each of them with the central part being Aaron. Spencer turned to start to fire at the Warpriest and could see the damage being done to it. Aaron was firing at the Warpriest but also firing at the Hive that was spawning. The Warpriest was getting shot in the head so much that all he could do was jerk and stutter in place and not even attempt to fire at them and Spencer was glad of that. It made it a hell of a lot safer for all of them, especially Aaron.

The Warpriest stopped reacting to the bullets, and the room took on a weird look. Yet Spencer could see that places that were behind things did not have that odd look.

"GET BEHIND SOMETHING!"

The team scattered like the floor had become lava, jumping for placed to hide. When that was over, and the area was clear, more Hive spawned in. Including Cursed Thrall.

"We have suicide bombers!" Rossi yelled.

Those were easy to take care of, and when the Hive was all dead, Knights roared again. It seemed to be a repeat of the first round. Three Hallowed Knights appeared to try and kill them. Then the glyph thing again. It did not take too long for them to start to fire on the Warpriest again and for him to fall dead. It didn't seem he was that hard to kill once one jumped through all of the hoops.

Spencer watched the portal that started to form as soon as the Warpriest fell. It seemed they were worthy after all. Spencer was the first though but made sure the others were close to him before he did. He didn't want to be stuck on the other side alone if there were a lot of enemies. There were thankfully none. There was a platform, and Spencer jumped up to it to make sure nothing was up there. It was a little disappointing to see nothing. He waited up there until the rest of the team came through.

"Ammo and weapon check. Restock Sidearm and Hand Cannon on your person," Aaron said as he exited the portal last.

"So do you know where we are going next, G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Morgan asked.

"Golgoroth's Cellar, it seems. What little information I have on it from Hive texts tells me that it's a maze."

"Like the Gorgon's Labyrinth?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I bet the Hive stole that from the Vex when they were trying to get into the Vault."

"Well most of these races are thieves in one way or another," Prentiss said.

The maze that followed was pitch black, and one couldn't see anything until you were almost falling into a pit or running into a wall. It was slow and steady for the team to make their way through it. There were barely visible little areas to slip off to the side to get where they were going. It took them a few tries to get through without being sent back to the start.

Spencer waited for Aaron and Morgan to enter the area beyond the door first. He wasn't sure what was waiting on them. If this was the Golgoroth's Cellar that meant there had to be a Golgoroth. What that was, Spencer had no clue. There was a glowing orb hanging in the air in the room, and after a careful inspection, there was nothing else that jumped at them to get the Golgoroth to spawn.

"I'm going to shoot the orb," Aaron said just a second before Spencer was about to say the same thing. Aaron raised Patience and Time and fired. The orb fell down into the water below. The water started to ripple as soon as the orb was no longer visible.

Six arms that looked like spider legs, just you know not enough of them, started to unfurl in the water and then wave back and forth. Something else was attached to the base of the legs and lumbered up to be visible. It was an Ogre. A very ugly and creepy looking one.

"I think that's the worst thing I have seen in my life," JJ said, and she sounded sick to her stomach.

Spencer agreed that Golgoroth was disgusting. Mara was afraid of spiders, and she would probably kill that thing with extreme prejudice. Like nuking it from orbit if nukes were still a thing. Killing it with fire at the minimum. There were a lot of orbs still in the ceiling, but Spencer wasn't sure if they were going to do anything, but he would wait to shoot them. Spencer kept an eye on them though as they killed the Hive that was in the room. When all of them fell, there was a surge in the orbs, and Spencer started to fire at one. It fell down into the water at the same time that a blast from Golgoroth dropped Morgan down into the water. Prentiss jumped down after him and started to fire at Golgoroth while Morgan recovered. There was a cavity on Golgoroth's stomach that opened up, and it was glowing blue like the orbs and the room in general, Spencer concentrated his fire there.

"Hey, he's flinching," JJ said. She jumped down into the water and started to fire at Golgoroth as well.

Spencer and Rossi got into the water, but Aaron was taking the brunt of the projectiles that Golgoroth was firing at them. He was using his Scout Rifle to hit each one of them before they hit him. Spencer knew that like everything else, this wasn't going to last. Golgoroth started to fire less at Aaron and move around a bit more.

"Out of the water!" Spencer yelled. He jumped up and reached out to grab JJ's hand when she nearly missed. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi had little issue getting out.

Cursed Thralls started to spawn while more Hive.

They cleared the room, repeating what they had done with the orbs and the water but with JJ and Aaron popping their supers. It took two more rounds as well as the supers from the last three and Spencer to finally kill Golgoroth. A door opened as soon as Golgoroth's death roar ended.

"Good?" Aaron asked.

"Onward!" Morgan called out.

The tunnel that they went into was very Hive like and then the whispers started as they got more and more into it. Then the Taken portals became visible. Spencer took the lead and walked them through the hallways that were full of Hive crystals and Taken portals that were whispering at them. He rounded a corner just in time to see something jump out at him.

"AH!" Spencer yelled and jumped back into someone. He saw that the thing that was moving was a pillar that jutted out of the wall and would have shoved him off if he had moved forward any more. He tried to catch his breath as the team fanned out to watch the pillar as it moved. It would throw them off if they were careful.

"Another puzzle, great," Morgan said.

"Spencer, you go first," Aaron said.

"Sure." Spencer stood there and watched the pillar closest as it moved. He counted it down before crossing. There was nothing on the other side, though. "Hold."

No one followed behind him. He looked and found that they needed to go down, and he needed to cross back. There were a few more instances of having to cross back when Spencer had gone too far. He didn't go down though until he was sure that it was the only way to go. There was no coming back up as it was over one hundred feet from one level to another. The only saving grace was that the pillars were not hidden at all. If Spencer were a lesser man, he would make comments that the pillars looked like penises with their heads sticking out of the wall. He would tell Aaron in private when they were done with the mission.

It didn't take as long as Spencer would have thought to get everyone through what amounted to a jumping puzzle. The last bit of it was a jump across a cavern with the not very wide platforms that only appeared when one got close or G.A.R.C.I.A. scanned them. Only there was no other way forward after they got across. Then Spencer saw what they needed to do next. There were plates and more jumping down below. It was like a giant fucking Rubik's cube. Then into a new area, they were finally able to go.

Threshold. There was another jumping puzzle up into a new area inside of Threshold. When all six of them were waiting outside of a door at the top, the door opened.

"Haven't we faced them before?" JJ asked.

"Yes, yes, we have. Seems that they have a few tricks up their sleeve," Spencer said as he stepped closer to the two Hive that was floating in the air above two pedestals. Ir Anûk and Ir Halak, daughters of Oryx. Seems we must kill them again. Maybe this time they will stay dead."

There were four plates, Spencer stayed to work on Hive control because there was no way that more was not going to spawn. Morgan was at the other end of the pass between the two pedestals that the Daughters of Oryx were on.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Ready," everyone chimed in over the comms.

The four who were going to go on the plates did so, and the room surged with energy. It was a mas of power and then Taken spawned in the room, including a Centurion that was harder to kill than the normal ones. That meant it was a step above most of the normal ones. One of the sisters started to sing, but Spencer was sure which one it was. When the Taken were gone, Spencer started to fire at the one that was singing.

More Taken spawned in as Spencer realized that the sister was protected by that red energy wave that was circling her body. He turned to the other and started to fire at her. He saw that everyone else was firing at her as well. She screamed in rage as she was killed pretty quickly.

The room was filled with a blinding white light, but Spencer could hear the arrival of more taken.

"Eyes up more Taken," Spencer said. He was glad when his helmet shuttered over with a blackness and then all he could see was the HUD. He drew one sword because it was going to be better than firing and possibly hitting the others on the team. Spencer kept a very close eye on the team as he moved toward the first bit of red on his HUD and started to kill. G.A.R.C.I.A. dropped the cover on the helmet when the light was gone from the room and even more Taken spawned. Spencer shoved his sword back into its sheath and started to fire at the new enemies that were coming toward him. They repeated what they did to kill the second Daughter of Oryx.

The Taken didn't disappear, but they were easy to mop up with a few shots from each of them. Spencer looked around when all of the enemies were dead and saw one of the glowing Oryx orbs at the far end of the room. He tapped Aaron's shoulder when the man got close and pointed.

"An escort, huh?" Aaron asked.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Morgan asked Spencer.

"Because there is nothing there. That's a large open space. We are going to fight Oryx here, and now, I would assume, or it's going to open a portal."

"Okay, weapons check then. G.A.R.C.I.A. you stay hidden, and if one of us goes down, you wait until one of us can get close enough to guard over you with our bodies do you understand?" Aaron's tone was hard as hell, and it was what they all needed to calm down a little bit.

Spencer felt the tone centering him. He had been on this hunt for months, and now here it was. Oryx was going to die. He knew that he was going to come out of this alive. There was no other option for him.

When the team called out that they were all set, Aaron nodded at Spencer. Spencer walked forward toward the orb, and when he got close, it disappeared with a boom and then just beyond where Spencer was standing, something was forming. It was Oryx, more significant than he had been the last time they had set out to kill him. Taken spawned in at the two corners of the room that were closest to Oryx. The platforms surged with power and then fell dead.

"No one goes onto that platform alone," Aaron said.

Spencer snagged Morgan's arm as he moved past him toward the first one. Spencer was the first onto it, and as soon as Morgan landed on it, Spencer felt his entire body feel like it was being broken apart. He saw what looked like the platforms they had been using before to get around. Those had not been there before. He jumped up to the first, looking down at Morgan to see that he was looking around for him. Spencer found Aaron and pushed calmness at him.

"Morgan!" Aaron yelled.

Morgan jumped off the platform he was on just as Oryx was slamming his fist down onto it.

"Everyone onto a platform. Morgan, you clear the area of anything that spawns. I...felt Spencer and he's fine. Probably some fucking thing he's got to do to make sure that we can kill this fucker."

There was an agreement from the team, and Spencer focused on what he was going to be doing. It looked like the platforms took him around to all of the other platforms. The team got onto the platforms in a counter-clockwise order, and after Aaron had stepped on the last one, Ogres started to spawn near them. Spencer finished up his part and dropped down there beside Aaron and helped him kill the Ogre. A Taken blight formed where the Ogre fell. He didn't shoot at it.

"Don't bust the blights!" Spencer said.

Directly in front of Spencer, a Knight appeared. A relic appeared as well, and Spencer grabbed that before he started to fire at the Knight. The whole team worked on killing the Knight. When it was dead, Spencer felt a pull to go near it. Oryx started to make noise, and more Taken appeared. Spencer looked over at him and saw that the blight closest to him exploded and there were orbs of what looked like corrupted balls of Light. They floated toward him, going into the relic that was now glowing in his arm.

"Now what?" Morgan asked.

"Look," JJ said as she pointed at Oryx. His chest was glowing, and there was a cavity that was very close to what had been visible on Golgoroth.

"Fire at the light!" Aaron yelled.

All of them unloaded their weapons on Oryx. Oryx roared from the damage he was taking, and the room started to glow brighter and brighter. Spencer kept on firing at the same spot, and then the light faded, and Oryx collapsed from sight. The Taken all disappeared, and there was silence. Slowly though that silence went away. There was a roaring that sounding like it was someone sucking in air at the same time they were trying to yell. It had to Oryx recovering from what they had done to him.

"Weapons reload," Aaron called out.

"Again?" Spencer called out as Oryx appeared at the same area he had when he had first appeared. The platforms were surging again.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Morgan said.

They repeated the same thing over and over again for five times in total. After taking up the almost head of the table position, Oryx would randomly them move to a new place for them to fire at him and try and kill him. Each time one of the Taken Blights disappeared and taking on its energy allowed them to actually damage Oryx.

Oryx roared and fell one more time before he appeared in front of the team, he was back to seemingly holding onto the pillars there to stay where he was.

"I will kill you!" Oryx roared at them before he moved to attack. His hand reached out, and Taken started to form.

Spencer dropped his Rifle, not even paying attention to see if G.A.R.C.I.A. caught it in time. He drew both of his swords.

"Your light does nothing!" Oryx yelled as JJ popped her Stormcaller, and it did do nothing. Even though the Arc energy washed over Oryx.

"Weapons!" Aaron called out.

There were Knights on the pedestals and more Taken spawning. Oryx waved his hands, and a weird blight formed that looked a lot like the bubbles that Taken Vandals made that stopped them from getting hit by weapons fire unless one was inside of it. Oryx reached out, and Morgan was yanked into the bubble. Spencer stayed back though it seemed like JJ wanted to go toward where Morgan was.

"Stay back!" Morgan yelled over the comms.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"My health isn't coming back. I see Oryx floating at the edge of the space I'm in. I'm trying to fire at him, but it's not doing much. It's one of those things...the shades, I think Reid called them. Not an Echo but a weird copy." Morgan was indeed attacking something that only he could see. It looked a little stupid, but Spencer was pretty sure that Oryx's grasp on the Ascendant realm that he was using to do that would start to fade more and more.

The team fought the Taken that were spawning, making sure that none got into the bubble with Morgan after the first Thrall jumped on his back inside of there. They couldn't see what Oryx was doing to Morgan inside of that bubble, but all of them saw his body jerk and twist and then fall.

"Guardian down," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Her tone was not as sad as it usually was. They knew that Morgan wasn't dead. Prentiss was pulled into the bubble next. Oryx brought more and more Taken down on them, they stopped all from getting into the bubble, but still, it wasn't enough for Rossi to live. JJ and Rossi were taken next, and Oryx just laughed.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. I want Morgan's Rocket launcher. Give Aaron Prentiss's," Spencer said.

It was only a matter of time until Aaron and Spencer were pulled into that bubble and Spencer wanted to rock Oryx's world until then and have what was needed to make sure that they didn't die at the Shade's hands. G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted the Rocket Launchers into their hands, and then it was on.

Oryx was too cocky to try and get away from them. He thought he was going to kill them like he had killed Morgan and Prentiss. JJ and Rossi were holding their own inside of the bubble. The other two must have done enough damage to the Shade to make sure that they were better prepared to take it on.

Aaron and Spencer kept on launching rocket after rocket at Oryx. The bubble burst that was holding JJ and Rossi, and they both stood in front of the bodies of Morgan and Prentiss and allowed G.A.R.C.I.A. to revive them. Oryx roared and moved to the left of the starting point for him and started to blast beams of Taken energy at them, swinging from one person to another with no seeming care on who he hit. He was trying to kill them before they killed him.

"Not so big now, huh?" Spencer asked, his voice low enough that he didn't think Oryx could hear him, but he didn't care if he did or not.

Oryx stopped trying to kill them as his chest opened up again. Spencer turned to see that Morgan had been battling another of the Ogres. It was dead, and Oryx was fully vulnerable again.

"You won't kill me."

"I will kill you!" Spencer yelled back at him as he fired another rocket Oryx. It rocked the God's body, and he fell down. Spencer rushed to the place where he was pretty sure that he was going to claw his way back up at. He waited, and a clawed hand grabbed the edge. Oryx pulled himself up and roared at them.

Spencer roared back. He tossed the Rocket Launcher down onto the ground and just roared at Oryx. He felt something inside of himself, and it built and built. He heard his team's firing stopping slowly until there was nothing but the sound of his yelling. He stopped when he ran out of air and looked down at his hands, they felt hot like they were burning. He saw energy wrapped around them, looking down he saw more of it spread on his body. It was strange and horrible, but it felt so damned right.

"Your Light won't harm me!" Oryx yelled.

"This isn't light," Spencer said. He curled his hands into fists, and his entire body felt like it was going to break apart, but he held on, pulling this power into himself. He pulled and pulled, and the world around him faded.

"You thought you could kill us. You thought that you had killed us." Spencer was speaking a language that he knew that Oryx would understand but that no one else around him would be able to. "We three were born of fire, Light, and Darkness. We have what you will never have."

"What is that?" Oryx asked in the same language.

"We have the ability to blend Light and Dark and make Shadow. Real Shadow and what it hides is fire." Spencer unleashed the power inside of himself, and it shot out at Oryx. The God tried to defend himself from it, but he was unable to. Spencer kept on pushing the power out of his body as fast as he could make it, screaming as he did. He watched as Oryx died and his body started to float away into the nothing of space.

Spencer felt the power stop inside of him like someone had turned off a faucet, and then he knew nothing else.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
